


drag my teeth across your chest to taste your beating heart

by WarriorOfTheLight



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Gratuitous Smut, Illustrations, Porn with Feelings, Squirting, The AU no one asked for, pornstar AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 07:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18936136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorOfTheLight/pseuds/WarriorOfTheLight
Summary: sometimes, the world collapses in on itself, colours bleed into one another, souls become one.-or-the one where Blake and Yang are porn stars(renamed)





	1. Chapter 1

It was always a pleasure to work for Glynda.

  
Literally.

  
Yang had only worked for her once before, but she had cared for ‘her girls’ and Yang found herself enjoying the filming the most she had ever had. Today was no different. She was to be working with Glynda and another girl for a faunus kink film. She had been hand picked for her “big, busty blonde” attributes, yet she didn’t know who she was working with.

  
“Yang. A pleasure as always.” Glynda smiled as Yang stepped out into the studio, wrapped only in a silk robe. “You’ll be working with Blake today.” She gestured over to a black haired girl stood on the other side of the room, clad similarly to her. She was faced away from Yang, but Yang could instantly make out the two cat ears atop her head. She had no issue with the faunus and didn’t mind filming with them, although she knew a lot of people who would have an issue with it.

  
“Right girls!” Glynda called, clapping her hands together. “Take places everyone.” She turned to Yang and this girl, Blake was it? “So we’ll start small, a bit of kissing, casually squeeze her tits, work up to slipping a finger in. Fairly easy to begin with. We’re focusing on shots to begin with so we want wide angles and close ups. We’ll signal when you two take it further. I want you both knuckle deep before cunnilingus starts. Then have some fun with it.”

  
Blake tried not to cringe at the phrasing. It still made her feel uncomfortable whenever she was told what she would be doing. She’d never done this with a human before, but her rent was coming up to be due and she was the only one willing to work with a human from her “agency” and she had heard nothing but good things about Glynda Goodwitch. Blake had never worked with a woman either before, so it was all firsts for her. But she wasn’t in this industry to be shy, or awkward. She knew how to act, and, at the end of the day, that’s all it was. She knew she could do this.

  
She turned back to the “busty blonde” she was working with. She was pretty, Blake would give her that. It seemed like she knew just how to work this industry too. She knew what to flaunt, just by standing there. She was tall, her aura drawing all the attention in the room, with hair like molten sunshine, cascading down her back. No she wasn’t pretty. She was gorgeous. And when she turned to look at Blake with those piercing lavender eyes like sunsets, Blake knew she wouldn’t have an issue acting today.

  
“Hi I’m Yang.” Well, it never hurt to be polite and shake someone’s hand before you inserted said hand into said person.

  
The other girl smiled and Yang blinked at how it transformed her face. She beautiful, that much was obvious, but it was a standoffish beauty that stopped anyone in their tracks. It was an unobtainable beauty. It was a beauty that Yang wanted beneath her.

  
“Charmed.” She responded, taking Yang’s outstretched hand. “Blake. Blake Belladonna.”

  
Yang grinned. “Pretty name for a pretty girl.” She glanced to Glynda who looked to be ready. “Shall we get this party started?”

  
Blake rolled her eyes with a smirk, at ease with this Yang already. Following Yang, the two made it to the bed by the floor to ceiling windows. It was a private property that had been rented and thus they didn’t have to worry about any unwelcome guests.

  
Sitting beside each other on the side of the bed, they waited for Glynda to call action. There was no story, no plot, to what they were doing today. It was just “sex”.

  
“Action!”

  
The word cut across both girls’ thoughts and they looked to each other. There was no doubt that they felt drawn to each other. That was what Yang told herself for her own little plot in her head. It always made it easier if she didn’t have a script. She would make one up in her head and act along to that.

  
Searching Blake’s eyes, she saw amber slip down to her lips. That was the only cue she needed. Raising a hand, she gently cupped Blake’s cheek, leaning in and brushing their lips together, so gently it was experimental. Pulling away slightly, Yang was pleased to find Blake chasing her lips, crashing them together once more.

  
Blake was surprised at how soft and plump Yang’s lips were. She dragged her teeth against Yang’s bottom lip, pulling on it, sucking it between her own. She felt Yang moan against her. Yang pushed against Blake again, one hand still cupping her cheek, the other palming her hip through her silk robe.

  
Yang moved from her lips to Blake’s jawline, kissing hotly and Blake tried to ignore the tension she felt building up inside. She tilted her head back, allowing Yang better access to her neck, hand reaching up to grab the side of Yang’s neck, trying to anchor herself. Yang’s kisses were open mouthed and hot, teeth occasionally biting, hard enough to make her gasp, only to be followed by a moan as Yang soothed it with her tongue. Blake hated lovebites, but she didn’t want Yang to stop what she was doing at all.

  
Blake wasn’t sure what made her lose control and buck her hips against Yang – her lips and teeth dragging against her collarbone, or the hand palming her hip getting a bit too close to her thigh, teasing her. She felt Yang’s lips curve into a smile against her skin. She wasn’t usually one to give control up so easily. She had to get it back.

  
Slipping her hand down from Yang’s neck, she ran her hand down Yang’s cleavage, slipping under the robe. Yang certainly lived up to her typecast. With her other hand, she undid the tie to Yang’s robe, pulling it open and sliding it from the blonde’s broad shoulders. Blake noticed how Yang’s freckles descended over shoulders and down, dusting her breasts.

  
Taking control back, Blake pushed against Yang until the blonde was lying on the bed, robe spread haphazardly beneath her. Grinning predatorily, Blake threw a leg over Yang’s hips, straddling her stomach and grinding teasingly, spreading her dampness on the blonde. Yang’s hands instantly gripped onto Blake’s hips, both holding her in place, and trying to move her to get more friction. Blake liked the little frown of frustration that formed on Yang’s face when she wasn’t getting what she wanted.

  
Leaning down, she connected their lips again, hotly, hungrily. She wanted this girl beneath her. She wanted her squirming under her, begging for more, for release. She wanted Yang to forget every other word she knew, except Blake’s name.

  
This time it was Yang who bucked her hips and Blake ran her fingers over one of Yang’s nipples, feeling it’s pert tip beneath her. It was her turn to trail kisses down Yang’s body now, albeit faster than the other girl had. She had a destination, and she was aching to reach it. To feel Yang beneath her.

  
Finally, trailing her tongue up from the base of Yang’s ribcage to her sternum, she latched her mouth around the sensitive nipple, sucking before grazing it with her teeth. Yang’s moan echoed throughout the room, her body arching up into Blake’s grip. She wanted more, both of them knew it. Blake’s other hand circled Yang’s other nipple, rolling it between her fingers, before moving down, further and further, over quivering abs, and past her belly button. Yang, like her, was bare. In this field it was always easier to be so than not.

  
Blake ran her fingers along Yang’s folds, feeling the wetness slick against them. The thought of that alone made Blake very aware of how wet she was herself. But that could wait, for a little while at least. Spreading Yang with her index and ring finger, Blake circled Yang’s clit with her middle finger, revelling in the reaction she got from her counterpart. Looking up, she saw Yang’s eyes were shut, frown still there, hands now fisting the sheets.

  
This was what she wanted to see.

  
Blake’s mouth grew dry at the sight. Removing her finger from Yang’s clit, followed by a whine from the blonde, she slipped her middle finger as far as it would go into Yang, causing a breathless gasp, her back arching again. Blake moaned against the warmth that wrapped around her finger, needing more. She added her ring finger to the other one, watching, almost mesmerised, as Yang shook beneath her.

  
Her senses were on high alert and all she wanted to do was taste the girl beneath her. To savour it. But not yet. Blake hadn’t even realised that she had moved down Yang’s body, coming face to cunt. The scent was intoxicating this close, but she wasn’t ready to give up control just yet. Twisting her fingers inside Yang, the other girl moaned loudly and Blake continued, curling them, feeling the wetness seep onto her hand.

  
What she hadn’t expected was for Yang’s hand to find her head. More specifically, her ears.

  
Blake’s gasp was high pitched as Yang gently rubbed the base of one of her ears, sending a jolt straight through her, down to her core. She could feel her wetness increase, leisurely dripping down her thighs. Did the blonde know what this was doing to her? Did she know the animal reaction this drew from her?

  
Yang rubbed Blake’s ears again and Blake arched her whole body into Yang, groaning, adding a third finger into the blonde. Opening her eyes, she saw the challenge in Yang’s. She now knew the reaction this was getting. The ball was suddenly in her court.

  
And Blake didn’t mind.

  
Yang flipped positions, easily, naturally, Blake’s fingers never leaving Yang. The surprise of the switchup of positions caused Blake to curl her fingers and Yang bucked against her again.

  
“You can eat her out now. More vocal.”

  
Both girls froze momentarily, the same surprise echoed on each of their faces. They had forgotten. How could they forget? This was their job. This is what they did. This should have been like any other shoot.

  
So how had they forgotten?

  
Blake recovered from the shock first and flipped them so she was on top again. Yang noticed her eyes had lost their gleam, their desperation.

  
“You like that? You like being under a faunus? You like my fingers in you?”

  
Yang, catching up, moaned. It wasn’t real, not really. Not like it had been before. “Yes! Yes! I love your fingers in me! Fuck me harder.”

  
Blake’s eyes darted away from Yang’s for a moment before she winked at her. It was so subtle, Yang wondered if it could have been a twitch, but she had a small mischievous grin curling her lips as she leant down to kiss Yang, before moving steadily downwards. She placed hot, open mouthed kisses on each nipple, moving further down.

  
Blake pinned Yang’s hips down as she found the lower she went, the more Yang bucked against her. Yang wanted her, she knew that much. And she’d be lying if she said she didn’t want her too. Already she could hear the difference between Yang’s moans. Her first ones ha sounded guttural, almost painful, as if they were being wrenched from her. But these ones, these were higher pitched, louder. They were for the camera. Not for her.

  
Blake mourned the legitimacy of how they began. She wanted that Yang. But she wanted that Yang without the people around them, without the cameras. She didn’t want to share that Yang.

  
This was acting.

  
Blake brought herself back to Yang’s mouth, kissing her loudly, moaning breathily as she did so. She removed her fingers from the blonde, slipping a thigh between her legs instead, feeling Yang grind against her immediately. She felt how wet the blonde was, she knew how badly she was worked up.

  
Yang grinned into the kiss. So Blake wasn’t going to continue as they’d started? It seemed like it was time for her to take matters into her own hands. Hooking her legs around her, she flipped them, relishing in the adorable squeak that Blake made in surprise.

  
“You like that?” she husked. “You like it when I take control?” she was shocked at how breathless she sounded. She hadn’t even cum yet.

  
Blake moaned loudly, and Yang grit her teeth against the jolt she felt through her. Bringing her hands up to Blake’s head, she began to rub her ears again. With both ears being played with, Blake couldn’t help but cry out, thighs quivering, begging for some sort of release.

  
“God yes. Fuck me! God fuck me!” she bucked into Yang.

  
Blake moaned, breathily, loudly. She felt one of Yang’s hands run down from her ear, down between the valley of her breasts, thumb circling her pert nipple, moving further south. She moaned again as Yang’s fingers found her clit, circling it, pressure increasing at an agonising pace. Her moans, like Yang’s weren’t as authentic as they had started, but there was definitely an element of truth behind them.

  
Blake’s back arched as Yang inserted her middle finger into her, thumb still rubbing teasing circles on her clit.  
“You like me in you don’t you?”

  
Blake moaned loudly in response. “Fuck me. Fuck me hard.”

  
Yang pressed her mouth to Blake’s. For the first time, she wanted this particular shoot to be over fast. She wanted to take Blake out of here, away from the cameras and the fakery. Moving another finger into Blake’s slick folds, slowly beginning to pump her fingers in and out of the faunus beneath her.

  
This was what she wanted – Blake writhing, gasping, panting, moaning beneath her. She had never felt this drawn to a person, never mind someone she was doing a shoot with, before. Blake was intoxicating. Her voice, her scent, how she felt, how she would taste. Finally giving in, Yang moved down, flicking her tongue against Blake’s clit. Yang felt the shudder that ran through the faunus. She could barely hear it over the sound of her own blood rushing in her ears, heart pounding a mile a minute.

  
Blake’s hands wound themselves into Yang’s hair, not noticing how the blonde froze at her hair being touched. One of her main rules for being in this industry was that her hair was never touched.

  
But this was different.

  
But how?

  
Trying not to think about it, Yang sucked on Blake’s clit, hands tightening in her hair, sending an unexpected shiver up her spine. Did she like this?

  
“Ooh fuck me! Fuck me! Harder! Deeper!” Blake’s voice grounded Yang and she added a third finer, curling them, brushing against Blake’s pulsating walls. Blake swore and bucked into Yang’s mouth, making the blonde smile, despite herself. “Again.” Blake whined.

  
Yang curled her fingers again, Blake groaning loudly. It was high-pitched and contrasted with her usual sultry drawl that Yang had so far experienced. Blake was acting up as well as she was.

  
Blake began twitching with Yang’s fingers and mouth working tirelessly against her.

  
And then it happened. Blake clenched around Yang’s fingers and moaned loudly, almost too dramatically for what Yang was doing to her.

  
Yang helped Blake ride out her orgasm, leaning down to kiss her as she panted beneath her.

  
“That’s a wrap!”

  
Yang sat up, extracting her fingers from inside Blake. She wasn’t surprised at the guarded expression on Blake’s face, she probably wore a similar one herself. Shoots always left her feeling regretful and dirty. She believed in making love, and that meaningless sex, whilst working for some, no longer held any appeal to her. It was always something that surprised her peers when she tried to explain it.

  
But this wasn’t just meaningless.

  
Yang angled her body away from the crew and cameras, maintaining eye contact with Blake as she slowly and subtly placed her fingers in her mouth, sucking them clean. Blake’s eyes widened and Yang was pleased to notice her gulp.

  
Grinning, she winked at the shocked faunus before swinging her legs off the bed and standing, reaching down to grab her discarded robe from where it had fallen from the bed.

  
Glynda walked up to them both as Blake reached for her own robe, angling her body to hide as much of it as possible.

  
“That was great, girls. We got some great shots, and there was a realism to it that I’ve not seen in a long time.” She eyed both girls. “I’ll let you both... clean up, and get dressed. Take your time. We’ll review the footage in the meantime.”

  
Yang smiled good-naturedly at Glynda, her robe securely wrapped back around her. Blake had taken a little while longer to get up, her body still reeling from how Yang had made her feel. She had felt vacant and abandoned when Yang had withdrawn her fingers from her; she wanted more – needed it almost. Just not here. Not in front of these cameras. By the time Glynda had finished speaking though, Blake had managed to get her robe back around herself, all the while desperately trying to look anywhere but Yang.

  
Both Yang and Blake walked out of the room together, aware of the weight of what had just happened.

  
“Well, that was a thing.” Yang never was good with awkward silences.

  
The corners of Blake’s mouth threatened to pull into a smile. She still felt drawn to Yang, wanted to fill up all of Yang’s space, wanted Yang to fill up all of hers. She didn’t even want to remember the last time that she not only gave up her control so easily, but the last time she wanted to give up her control.

  
Picking up her clothes from where she’d folded them, Blake hastily slipped them back on, forgoing her desperate need of a shower in favour of leaving. She was torn between wanting to get out of there as fast as possible, and prolonging it as much as she could. Her confusion had clouded her mind, and she couldn’t afford to be in that state. Not again.

  
Turning to leave, Blake reached for the door handle.

  
“Blake...” she froze, hand still extended. Looking back, her breath caught as Yang locked eyes with her. Yang opened her mouth, but closed it quickly when she realised that she didn’t know what she was going to say. It wasn’t often that Yang Xiao Long found herself speechless, but then, she had never met someone like Blake before.

  
Blake smiled gently, sensing Yang’s indecision. “It’s been a pleasure, Yang.”

  
And then she was gone


	2. Chapter 2

Lilac.

  
It was the first thing that Blake thought of when she woke up. Of sunsets and night skies and rain clouds. Of storms and flowers and gemstones. She was so used to cold and empty spaces, but there she had found warmth, she had found life, she had found pleasure.

  
Stretching, her back clicked multiple times, and a satisfied groan escaped her. Yesterday had been good, almost satisfactory, but she needed more. She didn’t often feel things these days, so when she did, she was insatiable. She wanted her thighs to quiver, her hips to buck, her body to collapse beneath Yang’s careful, strong, absolute attentions.

  
Slipping a hand beneath her sheets, Blake followed the curve of her breast, the swell of her nipple, down the flat of her stomach and between her thighs. She wasn’t surprised to find herself wet, she was sure that was her constant state after the day before.

  
Insatiable.

  
Blake thought of lilac again, and a deep moan was torn from her as her fingers worked inside herself, increasing in pace, Yang’s name on her lips.

* * *

  
Yang smiled into her coffee. She had just finished her morning run, deciding a coffee would be a good way to keep herself out, to keep herself busy. Any time she had alone, her mind was filled with amber and black and a beauty so divine it hurt. She had spent the night before, driving her dildo in and out of herself, hoping to feel some semblance of what she had earlier. What she had at the hands of Blake.

  
So far, she’d found herself as distracted as she could be – she had woken up well before her alarm, she had prepared Ruby’s breakfast and lunch, her run had been a mile longer than usual – a personal best. Her coffee was hot, the sun was shining, she was blasting her favourite upbeat playlist, Yang was feeling good.

  
Until a black cat crossed her path.

  
Its yellow eyes bore into her, reminding her of the eyes she desperately longed to see again. The two stood in a silent, pathetic face off, Yang’s coffee forgotten.

  
Her phone rang loudly, vibrating in her arm band, making both her and the cat jump. The cat disappeared just as quickly as Blake had from her the day before. Checking her smartwatch for caller ID, Yang was surprised to see Glynda’s name pop up. Swiping quickly to answer, Yang wondered what Glynda could want? She didn’t do shoots one after the other. She only shot when she needed to.

  
“Ah Yang, I’m glad I caught you.” Glynda’s sharp voice came through her earphones as Yang continued walking, sipping her cooling coffee. “I’ve been reviewing the footage from yesterday,” Yang’s stomach dropped, “and I would love to reshoot and extend some moments.” Yang slowed. Well that was unconventional. But Glynda’s films were highly ranked and by far the best paid. It shouldn't surprise her that she was meticulous when it came to filming. “Naturally, you will be paid double – it’s an additional day.”

  
Yang’s heart was in her throat and no amount of coffee could dislodge it. Did that mean...?

  
“I’ve already called Blake. She’s agreed to come back, on one condition, but she will be there. What do you say?”

  
“Yes!” Yang’s outburst was met with silence and she was shocked by her own exclamation. Coughing, she tried to cover herself. “Yes of course. When were you thinking to get us back?”

  
“Well, the sooner the better. I can get the same location for tomorrow. I had originally booked it for another project, but I’m willing to put that on the back burner for now in favour of finishing this off. What you and Blake shot yesterday was amazing. I think this will be revolutionary, Yang.”

  
There was a lot of information to take in, and part of Yang knew she should thank Glynda but she couldn’t stop focusing on only one part. “Tomorrow?”

  
“Will that be a problem?”

  
Yang’s grin split across her face, echoing the sun that shone on her skin.

  
“Oh, definitely not.”

* * *

  
The tension was noticeable to only them, not that they'd admit it. They knew what they wanted, how they wanted it, and who they wanted to give it to them. They knew desperation.

  
When Blake and Yang met the next day, they acted like they hadn’t spent their time getting themselves off to the thought of the other. But whatever they felt was subdued. They were at work. They knew that it wasn’t real. Or, at least, that’s what they were telling themselves. Yang pretended to not watch Blake as she walked, gown revealing her long slender legs, whilst Blake pretended to not stare at Yang’s cleavage, full on display.

  
“Now girls, I want to get some close ups from the other day. If you can recreate certain scenes, we can get up close and extend the production.” It wasn’t what either girl wanted to hear. Notes on performances were always long and meticulous. This was definitely going to be more acting than pleasure. Everything they were about to do was going to be at the close discretion of Glynda. They had no free rein of this. “Right, I want a close up of the ear play. Don’t worry about the vocals we got them all the other day. Are you both ready?”

  
Yang smiled, watching Blake nod from the corner of her eye. Quickly disrobing, the two got onto the bed, avoiding touching, lest the desire ran riot again.

  
“So Blake, you’re eating Yang out, two fingers in. Yang start playing with her ears on my call.”

  
Yang was rarely shy – she knew that Blake would find her wet, ready for her – she’d been ready since they first met. Blake adjusted herself, swallowing thickly when she saw the sheen from Yang. Sliding her fingers easily into Yang, Blake felt herself grow moist at the sensation, at the scent, at the sight. She didn’t think she would be able to do this to Yang again, didn’t think she could miss being knuckle deep in anyone else.

  
Insatiable.

  
She slowly began to move her hand, crooking her fingers, sending Yang’s back arching off the mattress, thighs twitching. Yang moaned lowly – a noise that rocked Blake to her core. She needed this. She needed Yang. Needed Yang beneath her.

  
Bringing her mouth to her clit, Blake flicked it with her tongue, sending Yang crying out.

  
“Yang. Start on the ears!”

  
Even though Blake knew it was coming, the sensation of Yang gently fingering her ears still caused her to rock into Yang’s touch, attempting to create friction on the place where she needed it most. She wanted to touch herself to the sensation. Wanted yang to touch her. She needed more.

  
Whilst both girls had been aware of the filming the other day, they were more preoccupied this time. They were deeply submerged in the other, knowing that this was more than what it was, but both too far gone to stop it. They were drowning, and they wouldn’t have it any other way.

  
Yang's thumbs flicked over the base of Blake’s ears, causing her to thrust herself into Yang, the desire burning between her legs overstimulating her and she momentarily forgot about Yang’s taste on her tongue.

  
A moment of distraction was all Yang needed to flip them both, her strong thighs squeezing around Blake. Yang found Blake’s lips, kissing her hotly, open-mouthed and desperate, tasting herself on Blake. That alone set an eternal flame burning through her veins.

  
“Yang, eat her out.”

  
The instructions didn’t take them by surprise this time. They hardly cared for it. They just needed to be back here, with each other, in each other entirely.

  
Kissing her way down Blake’s writhing body, Yang quickly found herself back at Blake’s longing cunt. It didn’t matter how many times she touched herself, it would never equal this. Without giving Blake a moment to realise what she was doing, Yang attached her lips to Blake’s stiffening clit, running her tongue against it before ending in a flick. She raised her eyes as she did, breath leaving her as she watched Blake squirm, eyes screwed shut, mouth open in silent prayer. Yang slipped her middle finger into Blake, watching as the faunus shuddered and twitched. She could feel Blake clench around her, easily falling apart, falling into Yang’s mold.

  
“Another finger now.”

  
Yang gladly obliged, her free arm holding Blake down, fingers picking up pace within her. Blake groaned, needing more, but knowing that it would interfere with the original shoot. She wanted more of Yang, filling her, becoming her.

  
Insatiable.

  
Opening her eyes, she glanced down to the blonde beauty between her legs, amber meeting lilac. The fire between them instantly grew too hot, exploding and Blake’s body arched back, eyes shut again, filled with cascading gold and fields of lilac.

  
Yang grinned against Blake’s cunt, feeling her walls clenching around her slick fingers. She continued her movements, helping Blake ride out her orgasm. Her own body was aching with desperation. She needed release. She needed Blake to fuck her.

  
“And that’s a wrap.” Glynda called, already moving to the monitors. “The both of you can go and get cleaned up.”

  
Yang watched as Blake hurried off to change, no doubt she would be leaving as quickly as possible again. But, as Yang stood, tying the robe around her, she could feel her own wetness smeared against her thighs. She needed Blake. She couldn’t let Blake get away again.

  
Saying a hasty goodbye to Glynda who, again, seemed to know what Yang needed, Yang raced to follow Blake. The other girl had already changed and left, but Yang refused to give in. She threw her clothes on haphazardly, not caring for her appearance at the moment.

  
Launching herself out of the house where they had been filming, Yang was pleased to see Blake up ahead, walking quickly.

  
“Blake!” The faunus girl froze, not turning to face Yang as the other girl caught up with her. “Blake.”

  
Steeling herself, Blake glanced to Yang, heart hammering in her chest. Yang stood before her, eyes wide, breathing hard, hair wild yet not messy. “Yang.” Gods it felt good saying her name. She wanted to say it more, to swallow it, to scream it.

  
Breathing out deeply, Yang stared directly into Blake’s eyes, wanting to see the reaction to what she was about to say. “You... you can’t leave me in this state. Not again.”

  
Blake frowned. “What do you-”

  
“Blake. I need you to fuck me.”

  
Blake blinked. Had Yang really just said that? Blake saw the way Yang adjusted how she was stood, but knew that she was desperate from that one motion alone. It took a moment, but then it really hit her what Yang had said. She could feel how wet she was in her panties. She needed this as much as Yang did, apparently.

  
“My car.” she clicked the keys, black car unlocking. “My place.”

  
Yang nodded. There was no subtlety, no glamour, no pretence. The two of them needed more and the other was the only one to give it. Yang slid into the front seat as Blake buckled into the driver’s seat. Turning the ignition on, she had a wicked thought, smirk pulling at her lips. Reaching across, she slipped a hand to Yang’s jeans, unbuttoning them and sliding down, down her panties, finding Yang hot and wet. Very wet.

  
Moaning loudly, Yang tried to grind against Blake’s hand, desperate. Blake, enjoying Yang’s state, ran a single finger through Yang’s folds before pulling her hand out entirely. She kept eye contact as she placed the digit in her mouth, all the way down to the knuckle, sucking it clean. Yang visibly swallowed, shifting on the seat, breathing erratic.

  
“I’m not beyond begging.”

  
Blake couldn’t stop the laugh the bubbled up and out of her. She needed to get back to hers as fast as possible.

* * *

  
Yang didn’t pay attention to any of the journey, especially not when Blake would quickly rub her over her panties whenever she wanted. Yang didn’t pay attention from the walk from the car to the flat, focused on the sway of Blake’s hips as she walked. Yang didn’t pay attention to anything other than Blake.

  
It was only when they were in Blake’s apartment that Yang knew what she was consciously doing. She pressed Blake against her front door, kissing her fiercely, Blake returning with similar vigour. Blake pushed Yang through her flat until she was lying in her bed, the two having lost their clothes somewhere along the way.

  
Now she had Yang beneath her, no cameras trained on them, Blake found herself hesitating. Her desire was overpowering her, the desperation, suffocating. Could she do this-

  
All thoughts were obliterated as Yang brought a hand between her legs, stroking her. Blake’s insatiability was rife, wetness slick through her folds. Blake bucked against the hand, groaning as Yang slid her middle finger into her, quickly followed by her ring finger. Yang thumbed her clit and Blake fell forwards, burying her face in the crook of Yang’s neck. Just as she was about to think that she needed more, Yang added a third finger, stretching her.

  
Blake’s moan tore through her body, bouncing off her bones and igniting her soul. This is what she wanted. What she needed. She wasn’t even aware of Yang flipping their positions until she felt Yang kissing her neck, her collarbones, her nipples. There was something so raw and instinctual that came from Yang alternating between sucking and teething her nipples that made Blake buck into the blonde.

  
As Blake neared her climax her hands grasped at Yang’s hair. The moan that got dragged from the blonde as she lightly pulled was so filthy it finished Blake off, her walls clenching around Yang, hips bucking, back arching, cum gushing.

  
Getting her heartbeat and breathing back to a more normal rate, Blake realised that she hadn’t taken care of Yang yet. She wasn’t surprised that Yang was wet, she knew that from the shoot, but she was amazed at how wet she was. Yang's thighs were slick, her body almost to the point of shaking she was so desperate for release.

  
Pushing Yang to her back, Blake gave her no warning as she plunged two fingers into her, revelling in the way Yang arched, at how loudly she cried. Quickly adding a third – she knew it was what Yang needed – she pumped her hand watching in awe at the beauty writhing beneath her. Using her thumb to circle Yang’s clit, she repeated Yang’s earlier motions and kissed each breast, marvelling in the spattering of freckles that dusted across them. Even with all the time in the world, Blake doubted she would ever be able to appreciate Yang’s body enough.

  
Blake needed more and so did Yang. Yang needed to be filled, to be stretched, to be satisfied.

  
“More,” she moaned, “add another.”

  
Blake slid another finger easily, Yang coating her fingers. But it wasn’t enough for Blake. She wanted more of Yang, she wanted to taste her, wanted to drink from her cup of life, so to speak. Blake brought her mouth down, around Yang’s clit, tonguing it with broad, flat strokes, flicking at the end. Yang’s back arched each time, breath catching in her throat. Blake could feel Yang’s strong thighs tensing and twitching.

  
Replacing her mouth with her thumb, Blake pulled back and watched the beauty beneath her. Yang glistened with a thin sheen of sweat, highlighting the gold of her hair, making her a radiant beacon against Blake’s black sheets. Gold watched Yang squirm as she crooked her fingers inside the blonde whilst circling her thumb. Her eyes were screwed shut, but Blake wanted to see their brightness, their lust. She still her hand movements and Yang keened, eyes opening, barely lavender anymore, completely swallowed by black.

  
Blake reached up, stroking the backs of her fingers gently across Yang’s cheekbones before trailing it back and in one fluid motion, knotting Yang’s hair around her fingers. Her first pull was experimental, testing the waters, but when Yang’s moans bounced off the walls and her walls pulsed around Blake’s fingers, she pulled harder, pulling Yang’s head back and attaching her lips to her throat, grazing her teeth across the salty skin. The sensation of Blake’s teeth on her neck, her hand in her hair, her fingers deep within her and her thumb on her clit, Yang was overwhelmed. Her legs pulled taut, her abdomen tightening as her walls clenched and unclenched, hard, around Blake’s fingers. Her back arched high off the bed, mouth open and soundless, one hand grasping at the sheets, the other gripping onto the headboard, knuckles white.

  
She erupted when she came, gushing around Blake’s fingers, spraying against Blake’s forearm, soaking the sheets below.

  
Blake blinked as she extracted her dripping hand. She had always thought that squirting was a myth, but here she was, slick with Yang’s cum.

  
“Did... you just...?” her voice sounded loud and foreign compared to the panting and moaning from earlier.  
Yang was breathing heavily, breasts bouncing and Blake could see them jiggling with each of her rapid heartbeats.

  
“I...” she was at a loss for words. “I didn’t know that I could do that.” She blinked, very conscious of the wet sheets beneath her.

  
Blake smirked. So she had made Yang squirt for the first time? That was... unbelievably hot.

  
“That was...” The blonde was at a loss for words.

  
Blake crawled up Yang’s body, wiping her hand on her sheets. She trailed the fingers of her other hand up Yang’s side, under her breasts, around her nipples.

  
“Amazing.” Blake breathed, feeling a fluttering in her core. “I think I’m going to need you to do that again.”

  
Yang’s smile was radiant, even through her current, post-orgasm state.

  
“Oh no,” she purred, voice taking on a husky tone that set Blake aquiver. ”You’re not getting off that easy. I think it’s your turn now.”

  
Blake’s grin soon turned to a gasp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> brb going to church


	3. Chapter 3

Blake awoke to bright sunshine. It was warm across her bare skin and filled her vision with gold.

Wait.

It wasn’t sunshine that filled her vision, more like the human equivalent of it.

Yang.

Blake observed the girl next to her, questioning the butterflies within her. Why was she still there? Surely she should have left by now. They had only had sex, nothing more, nothing less, right?

Shuffling, Blake winced as her thighs burned, her pelvis ached, her lower lips throbbed. A lazy smile spread across her face as she stretched, revelling in the feeling of being well and truly fucked. She couldn’t remember the last time she had ever felt like that. Everyone she had ever been with before had either been people she had been working with, or hadn’t cared for her own pleasure.

She remembered gold between her legs, lavender burning crimson, teeth scraping her inner thighs, her ears stimulated. Yang had known just how to work her, playing her like a skilled musician plays their beloved instrument, reading her, knowing what she liked before even Blake knew what she liked.

But Blake was never one to back down from a challenge, and Yang was her most promising challenge yet. She had only worked with a few girls before, but it was work, and there was no truth behind it – all moans there for the camera, for the viewer, never for them. She had never realised quite how satiating sex with a woman could be – especially when it was the right woman. Blake had always thought that squirting was a myth, created by men, but she had made Yang squirt. Multiple times.

Remembering the sensation of Yang clenching around her fingers, gushing freely, made Blake’s core throb. She was exhausted, satisfied, and wanting more.

_Insatiable_.

Blake slowly moved her arm, ghosting her fingers down Yang’s side. She revelled in the tanned skin and smattering of freckles that scattered across her skin, like some long-forgotten galaxy. Blake mapped Yang’s constellations, travelling from her knuckles, to her elbows and shoulders, down her collarbones, through the valley of her breasts, across her taut stomach.

Yang's skin was soft, delicate, comforting. She would never admit it, but Blake welcomed it. Welcomed the physical contact. Her hand moved up, scratching so lightly underneath Yang’s breast before circling her nipple with her fingertip. Blake liked Yang’s ample chest – how each boob fit in her hand, how sensitive they were to Yang, how she reacted so well when Blake sucked and licked at them. Blake felt the nipple harden, rising to a peak.

Yang shifted slightly, groaning softly as she awoke to the soft ministrations. She knew she wasn’t in her own bed - the scent of Blake was everywhere, drowning her in light. Rolling onto her back, she winced as she felt the sudden twinge of a sharp heat as the sheets scraped against her skin. The sensation that woke her, however, soon took over and she turned to see Blake, golden eyes shining, watching her and her reactions to what she was currently doing.

“Blake...” Yang groaned, arching into her touch. Her voice was low and rough, partially from just having woken up, partially from the night before.

Taking it as a good sign, Blake moved up and over, straddling Yang, cunt on cunt. Fingers splayed on Yang’s ribs, Blake ground her core against Yang’s, enjoying the look of wonder turn to desire upon

the blonde’s face. She liked the way Yang’s eyes darkened exponentially, a void that mirrored her own. She couldn’t take her eyes off the way Yang’s teeth pulled at her bottom lip.

A loud grumbling stopped both girls in their tracks. Pink dusted Yang’s cheeks as she laughed loudly.

“Was that your stomach?” Blake asked, smiling in amusement.

Laughing again, Yang smiled at the beauty atop her. “Can you blame me? After last night...” Blake smiled at how light Yang made everything. And honestly, now she had stopped and considered for a moment, she was starving as well – unsurprising as neither girl had eaten anything other than each other the night before.

“Oh? And what would you suggest? Leaving both of us in states?” her tone was light but her lips were wet.

_Insatiable_.

Sitting up so she was face to face with Blake, Yang smirked, eyes taking on the red tinge again. Her hands rested on Blake’s hips, thumbing the indent there, a sign of care whilst asserting dominance.

“I think we’re both aware I won't be left in a state...” Blake smirked at the memory of Yang panting and squirming in her passenger seat. “But if you plan to fuck me like that again, I'm going to have to eat or I’ll pass out.” she cocked her head before adding as an afterthought. “Again.”

Grinning, Blake purposefully ground herself against Yang one last time before swinging her leg off the blonde and standing. “You seem very sure of yourself. That I’m going to ‘fuck you like that again’.”

She was teasing and they both knew it, but Blake wanted to push the boundaries. To see how far she could push it before she panicked. She had to know what she was getting herself into. Even when it was a subconscious thought.

Yang stood too, stretching her aching muscles as she did, smirking as Blake couldn’t seem to look away from her. There was no need for either girl to be any form of modest. They had now worked together twice and had spent the entirety of the night before gauging each other’s bodies down to a fine art. Walking up into Blake’s personal space, she grinned, cupping her neck and brushing her thumb underneath her jaw. Blake had never really noticed quite how tall Yang was, but she wasn’t intimidated by her.

“Oh sweetheart, as if you could turn me away.” leaning close, Yang scraped her teeth against Blake’s human earlobe. “If I remember correctly, you were enjoying it just as much as I was.”

Blake cupped Yang’s cheek before tangling her fingers through golden curls and gently yanking Yang’s head back.

“It’s cute when you try to be the dominant one.” she pushed Yang back a few steps, laughing at the outraged disbelief on the other girl’s face.

“If that’s how it is then,” Yang strode past Blake, heading towards her bathroom, as if she’d been there a hundred times before, “maybe I’ll just leave.” they both knew it wasn’t going to happen, but Blake found herself smiling anyway.

It was only as Yang walked past her that she had noticed the myriad of scratches that waterfalled down her back – a tell-tale sign that Blake had really let go – that she realised Yang might have a point.

 

* * *

 

“I’m genuinely at a loss for words.”

Blake flicked a grape at Yang, blush radiating off her face.

“I wasn’t expecting company!”

“But there’s literally nothing in your fridge!” Yang stood with the fridge door open, clad only in her jeans, damp hair falling across her bare back, hiding Blake’s euphoria from the night before. “You don’t even have the obligatory half eaten jar of pickles on the top shelf.”

“The what now?”

Closing the door and spinning to face Blake, Yang grinned. “Looks like we’re eating out.”

Rolling her eyes. “And you just noticed that we’ve been doing that now?”

Blake liked the way Yang threw her head back as she laughed. She liked the way that Yang didn’t hold back, or try to be anyone but herself. It was refreshing.

But she had fallen for similar actions before.

But there was still something about the way she stood there, topless and laughing, comfortable in herself, comfortable with Blake, that put her at ease. She would keep her walls up – she had to at this point – but that didn’t mean she couldn’t have fun. Right?

“So what do you suggest then?”

Yang’s smile was radiant, contagious, and Blake found herself unable to maintain eye contact, choosing rather to not-so-subtly stare at Yang’s pert assets.

Snorting quietly to herself, Yang couldn’t help but be amused by Blake’s desire to be aloof and mysterious when she was just as awestruck by her as she was by Blake.

“Do you know any good breakfast places?”

Blake's smile faltered. She only knew places that were either faunus run or faunus friendly.

“You wouldn’t mind being seen with a faunus?” There was no money behind it now, no reason to “hang out” with her, with a faunus.

“Why would I? I'd say it’s been pretty good company so far.” Yang reached over and plucked a grape from the bowl. Blake blinked, stunned by the response. Sure, she knew that there were humans who genuinely were allies of the faunus and saw them for being people too, but she never thought that she would ever meet one, especially in the industry that she was in. As far as the porn industry cared, being a faunus was a kink, nothing more. But then Yang’s face hardened – a strange expression to see on the blonde. “The faunus are people too. I don’t tolerate anyone that says any differently.” and then the edges were gone. Yang’s eyes were soft and playful as she looked at Blake. “So, do you know any good breakfast places?”

 

* * *

 

“How did you manage to lose it?”

“Well, excuse me if I was slightly more preoccupied.”

Yang was on all fours, looking underneath her furniture for where her top had been discarded yesterday. Blake had a fairly good view of her from where she was, behind her.

“That’s _it_!” the blonde stood angrily, eyes flashing scarlet. “I’m borrowing one of yours.”

Blake snorted, amused at how grumpy Yang was when she was hungry. Following her back into her room, Blake went to go find something that should have been able to fit over Yang’s... assets. Digging through her tops, Blake smirked as she found an old top that she had received at an event. It was a bit big on her, but should fit Yang just fine.

Tossing it to Yang, she struggled to suppress her laughter when the blonde turned to her incredulously.

“Do I even want to know where you got this from?”

“Oh hush you. It should fit.”

Pulling the black t-shirt over her bare chest, Yang glanced down at the glaring branded words ‘PORNHUB’ before rolling her eyes at Blake. It did fit, and well.

She shrugged. “You’re the one who’s being seen out with me.”

Blake rolled her eyes. “I was actually going to leave you to find your own way home. Let the top do all the talking.”

Laughing, Yang pulled her shoes on. “I love it when you’re feisty.”

 

* * *

 

Blake lived in a nice neighbourhood. The people were friendly and would nod at you if they recognised you. It was clearly a predominantly faunus area, and Yang listened as Blake pointed out certain things: the park where she liked to walk and read in, which had a lake with large koi; or the best noodle bar in Remnant (according to the sign and backed by Blake); or Tukson’s Book Trade, ‘home to every book under the sun’. Blake’s impromptu tour of the area passed the time quicker as they wandered over to a pretty little cafe.

“ _Red Velvet’s_ ” Yang read. It was on the corner of the street and was decorated with hanging baskets of a variety of beautiful, colourful flowers. The awnings were tactfully faded red and white, sheltering little wicker chairs and tables. It was the definition of quaint.

“It’s the nicest place in Vale,” Blake said gently, approaching the door, “and the owner and I go way back.”

That piqued Yang’s interest. Was this a past fling? She shouldn’t have had the pangs of jealousy, and she didn’t want to admit to herself that she had had them so she busied herself with following Blake, tousling her hair as she followed the other girl inside.

Blake smiled as the girl behind the counter looked up to them as they walked in.

“Blake?” she seemed almost shocked. And then, before Blake could process what was happening, the girl had come around the counter and thrown her arms around her. “Blake Belladonna! It’s been

so long I was so worried!” Blake pulled back. She hadn’t seen Velvet since shortly after they had graduated.

“I’m sorry Velvet. Things just got away from me.” Velvet was quiet a long moment, taking in Blake’s appearance, before her eyes slid down to Blake’s neck and then onto the blonde behind the two of them. “This is Yang.” Blake said, following Velvet’s gaze. “My, uh, friend.”

Yang grinned at the rabbit faunus, who eyed her top sceptically, before smiling. “Well then, any _friend_ of Blake’s is a friend of mine.” No one was oblivious to the tension in Velvet’s eyes. “Take a seat and I’ll come take your orders in a moment.”

Yang followed Blake through to a little conservatory, every post entwined with lavender and jasmine.

“She seemed... nice?” Yang said as she slid into a seat opposite Blake.

Blake’s lips quirked at the blonde’s awkwardness. “Velvet’s a bit... protective. And she’s right, I’ve not seen her in... oh well, over a year now I guess.” Blake hadn’t realised it had been so long. She knew she’d need to catch up with Velvet at some point soon.

Yang’s eyebrows rose a fraction, but otherwise she didn’t react, which Blake was grateful for. She didn’t want to go into the past few years.

“So,” Yang had always had a way of reading a room, “how do you and Velvet know each other anyways?”

“We met at Beacon university.”

Yang frowned. “You went to Beacon? What year did you graduate?”

“Only a year and a half ago.”

Yang’s smile was bright enough to combat the sun. “No way! So we went to the same school, in the same year... _spooky_.” She finished with a wink, causing Blake to smirk and roll her eyes.

“And what was it that you studied?”

“Majored in Sports Science with a minor in Engineering. What about you?”

“Politics and Faunus Rights.” Even though she shrugged off her own degree, Blake was amazed at Yang’s. Both were large courses.

Yang blinked. “Huh. Only makes sense that someone who can debate is that good with their tongue.” Blake laughed breathlessly, shocked by the tone that Yang had managed to turn the conversation in.

It was at that moment that Velvet came over, ready to take their orders. Neither girl had so much even glanced at the menu but quickly made a decision – Yang opted for a vanilla latte and blueberry pancakes, whilst Blake chose eggs benedict with smoked salmon and a camomile tea. Yang busied herself taking pictures of the flowers as Velvet made their drinks. Blake found herself watching the blonde, mesmerised that even as she casually sat, trying to find a good angle for a photo, she commanded all the attention in the room. Sunlight shone on her, casting a golden halo around her head, her eyes flashing like polished amethysts. It seemed like no time had passed when Velvet came back over with their drinks.

“So how did you get into porn?” Blake blew on her tea before sipping it cautiously.

Yang shrugged. “Needed the money through university, and I guess once I found my niche, the money’s good.” She sipped her own drink before scooping some of the foam on her spoon and leisurely licking it off, tongue swirling around and into the bowl of the spoon. She saw Blake’s eyes widen a fraction. “What about you?”

To anyone else, it would have appeared that Blake was unfazed by the question, but Yang saw the hard glint settle in her eyes, catch her jaw in a clench. “Pretty similar. Someone I knew knew a faunus agency so it was a pretty easy in, I guess.” Blake took another sip of her tea, signalling the end to this topic.

“Classic millennials, choosing a career in porn over their actual degree.” Blake threw her head back and laughed.

 

* * *

 

The food was arguably some of the best that Yang had ever eaten. Yes, she was ravenous; yes, she had definitely worked up an appetite. The pancakes had been piled onto her plate, topped with sliced bananas and fresh berries and syrup. She managed to not eat like a heathen, despite her hunger, yet she finished her food in record time, Blake not far behind. They had exchanged minimal words whilst eating, hunger coming first and foremost and, as they finished their drinks, they talked about easier things, nothings really. But they could smile and laugh, trying to distract themselves from the flashes from the night before. Blake’s insides would flutter when fleeting images of Yang between her legs, behind her, inside her. Yang’s heart would pound as she tried not to think of the gleam in Blake’s eyes as she crawled up her naked body, the way she woke up that morning, how they still had unfinished business.

Just as they had paid – each paying for themselves, they were just colleagues, why would they pay for the other? – Yang’s phone rang, Ruby’s name flashing up. Blake pretended to have not seen, and ignored the way that Yang actively picked up, grinning.

“Hey, whatsup Rubes? I’m just having breakfast with...” she paused, eyes flicking to Blake, “a friend. Are you ok?... Oh right I forgot it was this weekend... I was working... no no not away, not this time... did you still need me to take you?... right, ok I’ll be home soon... love you too.” She looked apologetically to Blake. “Leave it to my sister to remind me I have places to be today that aren’t between your legs.”

Blake smiled, partially because Yang was once again setting that tone, and partially because this Ruby had turned out to be her sister, and not some other intimacy, like she had first thought - not that that would have bothered her.

“Well, I shouldn’t keep you then.” They exited the cafe, Blake waving to Velvet, promising that she would be back soon. “From what I hear, sisters can be very demanding.”

Yang laughed. “You have no idea.” Before smiling gently. “Nah, she’s a good kid.” Looking to Blake she hesitated. She didn’t want to part ways just yet, and hadn’t planned on cutting their time together short. “Well, it’s been...” Yang struggled to find the words.

Blake, however, seemed to know exactly what Yang meant. “It has, hasn’t it. I guess I’ll see you around then Yang.”

Dumbfounded by the way the sunlight had just hit Blake, illuminating her eyes, catching on her eyelashes, her hair like ink, fluidly flowing in a gentle breeze, Yang took a moment too long to respond, and Blake had started to turn away. She knew a fair amount about leaving things behind that shouldn’t ever be left, and for one moment that could have been an eternity, she thought about saying goodbye to Blake for good.

“Blake!” Blake turned, eyebrow raised and Yang faltered again. “Look. Last night, it was the best sex I’ve ever had, and if my back is anything to go by, I think you might have liked it too.” Blake suppressed a grimace. Of course Yang had noticed the scratches. “I think, as rational consenting adults, that we should be able to repeat last night, if you want.” Yang’s freckles were quickly being hidden behind a blush. “And plus,” she added, “I should probably give this top back to you at some point.”

Blake cocked her head. Yang had a point. They were both adults who had, for the most part, control over their own lives.

“I think,” she paused and could see the anxiety grow within Yang, “that that would be a great idea. An _agreement_ , of sorts, so to speak. Here,” she fished her scroll from her pocket, unlocking it and getting her contacts up. “Add your number.” Yang did, passing the device back to Blake. “Yang Xiao Long. I like it. So then, Yang _Xiao Long_ , I’m sure we’ll be seeing each other again.”

Yang didn’t miss a thing. “You have my number, but I seem to not have yours.” The tone to her words set Blake alight, reminding her of what Yang was capable of.

“I guess you should keep your eyes and ears peeled for when I get in contact then.” She said with a wink before turning and sauntering off and Yang found herself unable to look away from the sway of her hips until she was out of sight.

Smiling, she turned to walk towards the bus when her phone dinged.

_Keep the top. It looks better on you anyway._

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is this plot yet? 
> 
> images by me


	4. Chapter 4

**3:47pm**

**Yang Xiao Long: No third party.**

Blake was in no way surprised that Yang was territorial, in fact she was glad Yang had suggested as much. Blake most definitely didn’t want to share Yang. She liked the control she had, that Yang had, that Yang let her have.

**3:55pm**

**Blake Belladonna: Agreed. No fisting.**

Yang raised an eyebrow.

**3:55pm**

**Yang Xiao Long: For you maybe. Agreed. No age play.**

For me? Was Yang into that? Blake remembered how Yang accommodated four of her fingers.

**4:00pm**

**Blake Belladonna: No kissing.**

Yang frowned. No kissing? That was... odd. But Yang knew that there was a lot to Blake that she kept to herself. So she agreed.

**4:15pm**

**Yang Xiao Long: Agreed.**

Blake smiled slightly down at her phone. Yang was a lot more compliant than she had thought that she was going to be. Blake had been hesitant to request for no kissing – it had been something he had done to control her after all – but Yang had been Yang and had taken it all in her stride. Either Yang was very good about relinquishing control, or she really was ultimately submissive.

“Blake, are you even listening to me?” Blake locked her phone and looked up to her old... friend? Acquaintance? Ilia Amitola was a friend from way back in Menagerie and had joined him when he set up his agency. Blake gave her a pointed look. She hadn’t exactly wanted to see Ilia today, she wanted nothing to do with that life, her old life. “I said I don’t know how you can stomach to do biracial shoots.” The disgust was plain in her face and voice.

“Not all humans are bad, and plus, the money’s basically triple to a normal shoot.” Blake shrugged, hoping Ilia would let it go.

“ _Not all humans_?” Ilia’s voice rose and Blake drew back, fear fluttering through her veins. “How can you say that after everything Adam’s done for us.” Red flashed through Blake’s mind, clogging her chest, stopping her breath. She was suddenly very conscious of everything around her – of the noises from every other person in the coffee shop, of the cars going past outside, of the glasses and mugs clattering against one another. She couldn’t breathe. She had to get out.

“Goodbye Ilia.” Blake always had a way of blending into shadows and disappearing, and before Ilia could even discern what was happening, Blake was gone.

 

* * *

 

It had been a week. One whole week of setting up some ground rules and then nothi

Yang continued to stare out the window, long after Ruby had turned the corner of their street and out of view. She was trying to hide it from her sister as much as possible – no one wanted to talk to their younger sibling about their sex lives with their porn-star-career employees – and as far she was aware, Ruby was not allowed to have relationships until she was thirty-four.

Yang still woke every morning, feeling as if her body was on fire, veins coursing with molten desire. Even after that night with Blake, the two of them still had unfinished business. She had made the mistake of looking Blake up online, finding a myriad of videos of the girl. There were shoots of her with a tall, auburn haired bull faunus, or a brunet with impressive wings protruding from his back, or, in more recent times, with someone called Sun WuSchlong.

Yang didn’t want to see Blake getting fucked by anyone who wasn’t her and, as she was about to click from the page, she chanced upon another video. It wasn’t an old one, but it was a ‘Solo Masturbation' tape. Yang’s heart was racing as she clicked on the link and pressed play.

As it turned out, it was a largely spoken word video, with Blake starting off slow and naked, saying how much she knows whoever was watching wanted her, as she slowly worked her fingers around her clitoris, groaning, making vigorous eye contact as she did. Yang stared, open mouthed, as Blake slid a single finger into herself. Yang was transfixed, unblinking, forgetting how to breathe. This was a bad idea. Her thirst was back and as she lay in bed, dildo buried up to the hilt within her. With that video playing, Blake’s dulcet tone in her ears, it didn’t take long for Yang to come. And come she did, once, twice, ongoing throughout her day.

But it wasn’t quite enough. She needed a certain touch to sate her, and as she lay, panting and abandoned, she wondered if she would get it again.

Her phone buzzed and Yang tried to ignore the sinking feeling of her heart when she saw that it was her agent and not a certain faunus girl.

_This is ridiculous_! She thought angrily, tossing a dildo with more force than necessary onto the floor. Why was she so hung up on this girl? She’d had sex with plenty of people before. Good sex as well.

So why was she so affected by this one girl?

Looking through the list of names that she had just been messaged, Yang knew she needed release more than her dildo would allow. She also knew that this was work. This was her job. This was how she made money. And seeing as her last shoot had been with Blake, she should really pick the best paying one. Unfortunately, it was with a certain Cardin Winchester. Yang hated him. He thought he was the gods’ gift to women, just because he had a larger than average dick. Just like him. She thought spitefully.

Typing out a quick reply, Yang highlighted Cardin. The shoot with him was another ASAP filming and she got a swift response, saying that they would shoot the following day. Sighing, Yang resigned herself to it and set about her day.

 

* * *

 

Cardin had no shame whatsoever. Whereas she would at least try to retain some form of modesty in between shooting by wearing a robe, Cardin walked around, stark bollock naked, stroking himself as he went. _God, men are disgusting_ , Yang thought as she ignored the approaching wall of flesh making his way towards her.

“Hey Blondie” Yang did her best to not react as he stopped, far too close to her.

“Cardin.”

“Bet you can’t wait for this.” He gestured to himself, sliding his hand up and down his shaft. “Bet you’ve never had dick this good.” Yang hated the way she could literally see him hardening. He was getting off on this.

Yang had to bite her tongue from saying what she really thought as she stepped out of the way of the lighting assistant, who struggled past with a spotlight.

“Hey! Watch it!” Cardin spat, yanking on the guy’s tail. The boy yelped and spun around, tail curling in on itself behind him. “Don’t get in my way when I’m talking to people, you fucking animal!”

“What the fuck, Cardin?” Yang stepped forward, placing herself between the faunus boy and Cardin. “Don’t speak to him like that!”

“Oh? And why not? He’s a fucking animal and deserves to be treated like one.” He sneered at the boy. “If your dog starts humping everything, you have to kick it to stop it.” He made a move as if to approach the faunus boy, but Yang didn’t budge. She _hated_ people like Cardin. People who couldn’t see the faunus for who they were – people. “Move Blondie.” He said lowly, towering over Yang.

“Fuck you Cardin.” She spat back.

“Oh. You will.” He growled, apprehension flaring within Yang. And then he lunged, reaching past Yang to get to the monkey faunus, who cried out. Just as quickly, Yang lashed out, knuckles connecting with Cardin’s Adam’s apple. A strangled gurgle escaped Cardin as he fell to his knees, wheezing, eyes wide and frantic. He tried to speak, but all that came out were high-pitched rasps.

Yang turned to the boy behind her, eyes a brilliant red. “Are you alright?” he nodded, visibly shaking. “Is your tail ok?” he nodded again, but Yang could see the way his tail was still curled tightly against him. She turned to the rest of the production team, crimson flashing dangerously. “I refuse to work with racists.” And without another word, she turned and left.

 

* * *

 

“So how’s it going in _production_?”

It had been too long since Blake had last seen Sun. The two of them went way back, both having shot together in the past, but they hadn’t spoken in a few months, after Sun had decided he wanted to go into making porn, rather than starring in it. Blake had often wondered how much of his choice had been influenced by what had happened to her.

Sun, who was usually the life of any party, was surprisingly quiet. Blake could feel the anxiety curdling in her stomach.

“It was a shoot with Cardin Winchester.” He said it so quietly, but Blake felt like he had just slapped her. All faunus knew of the _infamous_ Cardin Winchester. He was a known serial offender against the faunus. But he was almost untouchable with the team he had behind him.

“Did he hurt you, Sun?” he didn’t respond and Blake’s apprehension turned to anger. “Sun you have to report it! The only way we will ever get closer to have equal rights is to bring to attention everything they do to us!”

“No, it’s not quite like that.” He sipped his tea – Blake’s recommendation – as he thought. “There was another girl there, someone who was supposed to be shooting with Winchester, but the two of

them were having some sort of disagreement when he started on me. The girl got in the way and ended up punching him, walking out of the shoot saying she wouldn’t work with racists.” He paused and Blake realised that his hesitation had slowly turned to admiration as he spoke. “A human stood up for me.”

Blake unconsciously thought of lavender and gold, of how anger had changed her face when simmered to a boil for a moment. “There are some good humans out there. Not a lot, but some.”

Sun nodded. “She was... I don’t know how to describe her.” He blew out a deep breath. “If ever you get a chance to work with a Yang Xiao Long, you should. I think she’d be your type as well.”

Sun laughed, but Blake wasn’t listening, cup of tea halfway to her mouth and long forgotten. She couldn’t seem to focus on what he was saying – no doubt making fun of her about something or other – all she could see were liquid amethysts and rivers of gold.

“What did you say her name was?” she knew she hadn’t misheard, knew exactly that it was Yang, her Yang, that Sun was talking about, but she had to hear it again. She had to hear him say her name again. She needed and excuse to say that name. That sinfully sacrilegious name.

“Yang Xiao Long.” Sun looked at her closely. “Why? Do you know her?”

 

* * *

 

**12:34pm**

**Blake Belladonna: Did you really punch Cardin Winchester?**

Yang was torn as she read the message, although a smile still curled the corners of her mouth. Blake hadn’t messaged her at all since their agreement, and yet, here she was, starting a conversation. Yang was bitter to the abandonment, but did it really class as abandonment if Blake was still there?

**12:35pm**

**Yang Xiao Long: And who said I did that?**

Blake raised an eyebrow. Was Yang playing coy? Did she regret what she had done? Was she mad that Blake hadn’t messaged her?

**12:35pm**

**Yang Xiao Long: Is it bad news that travels fast, or good news that travels fast?**

Blake laughed. Now that was more like the Yang she knew.

**12:35pm**

**Blake Belladonna: That’s not a no**

Yang snorted. That answer was so inherently Blake that she couldn’t help herself.

**12:35pm**

**Yang Xiao Long: That’s not a yes**

Blake grinned, mind going back to a time when purple and yellow were buried in between her legs. She felt the familiar pull in her core, her desire rearing its head.

_Insatiable._

**12:36pm**

**Blake Belladonna: Fuck me.**

Yang stared at her phone for a full minute, mind going a mile a minute. She wanted Blake, needed her, needed her release. Blake hadn’t meant her response to be so literal, she was merely amazed that Yang had punched one of the worst humans she had ever met/seen/heard of.

**12:37pm**

**Yang Xiao Long: If you insist.**

 

* * *

 

Yang pinned Blake against the wall. Ruby was out for the rest of the day and she had a lot she needed to cover. Yang’s teeth made their way to Blake’s pulse point, grazing her skin as she went, occasionally nipping her hard, and soothing with her tongue.

Blake arched into Yang, pressing their bodies flush together. She was hot, inside and out, and Yang was moving too slowly. She wanted instant release. She wanted to take control, but Yang was strong and unrelenting, and soon she was stripping Blake, pulling her top over her head and arms, yanking her pants down her legs. With one hand, she pinned Blake’s hands above their heads, and with the other she went lower, finding Blake hot and wet and inviting. With each stroke between her folds, Blake bucked against Yang, almost keening for release.

Blake wouldn’t admit it just yet, but she found the thought of Yang defending her people, fighting those who sought to oppress them, incredibly hot. If she hadn’t already been wet and wanting, she was after finding that out, uncomfortably so.

“If...” Yang punctuated every word with a thrust of her finger, curling it deep inside Blake. “You’re so wet...” Blake’s knees threatened to give way and her core fluttered. “Maybe you shouldn’t wait so long.” adding another finger and curling them both, Blake cried out, legs shaking violently as she came. Yang raised an eyebrow as she slid her fingers out. “That was quick.” there was no teasing behind it, more an observation that Blake was just as needy as she was.

Blake met her gaze with a challenging one of her own. Willing herself to stand, she pushed Yang back until her lower back bumped into the kitchen island. “Oh? I’m sure you wont last longer.” turning Yang around, she bent her over the counter. Pulling down the blonde’s shorts and panties, Blake spread her legs before kneeling. If Yang was going to be smug about how quickly she had cum, she was going to make her eat her words. Whilst she ate her.

Yang swallowed thickly. Blake bending her over had nearly done her in, just then and there. She could feel how wet she was, how it was dripping languorously from her. And then Blake’s tongue was everywhere. Yang moaned, deep from within as she let the faunus girl ravage her. Her back arched as two slim finger drove into her and she could see her reflection in the mirror. The sight of Blake on her knees, spreading her, fingers pumping, face buried in her crotch, it was too much for Yang and she came hard and fast, only mildly aware of how much she was gushing.

Standing with a smug grin, Blake caught Yang’s eyes in the mirror and leisurely wiped her chin with the back of her hand.

“You were saying?”

 

* * *

 

Blake leant back on her elbows as she watched Yang approach with the long, purple silicone apparatus in her hand. Leaning over the faunus, the blonde bent down, taking a nipple in her mouth and sucking it gently through her teeth. She could feel Blake’s hand tangle in her hair, tugging gently and Yang’s breath caught in her throat. She needed so much more. She needed Blake.

Pulling back, Yang slid a single digit into Blake, feeling how wet she still was. Good. Bringing the dildo to her slit, she slowly sunk it into Blake, watching golden eyes rolled back before her eyelids fluttered closed. She was breathing rapidly, her heart stuttering as it tried to keep up with what she was going through. Yang watched in rapt awe as she moved the dildo in and out of Blake, listening to the symphony of ragged breaths, high pitched, faltering moans, how wet she was. She could almost feel how full Blake was, picture it in its entirety. She needed it too.

Kneeling up, she brought one of Blake’s legs to her shoulder, spreading her own legs and sinking the other end of the dildo into her. It went easily and she lowered herself down so her core ground against Blake’s.

Blake had watched the whole situation unfold. The angle she now had from her leg on Yang’s shoulder filled her more than she had ever been before. But in the best way. Yang knew exactly what to do to push Blake’s buttons, to make her squirm, to make her pant, to make her scream. Watching Yang take her length of the dildo within her had been something of a religious experience. And that was all before Yang started moving.

Alternating between gyrating her hips and pulling out and thrusting, Blake wasn’t sure quite how long she lasted before her orgasm broke out of her, snapping at her spine, curling her toes. Yang came shortly after her, her whole body locking, thighs quivering.

It didn’t stop there.

Blake wasn’t sure how many times she came. She wasn’t sure how many times she saw stars, she just knew she saw countless galaxies, whole universes in moments. She knew she must have blacked out multiple times, bones turning to jelly, blood to fire, soul to ash.

She wasn’t sure what was left of her when Yang gently extracted the dildo from her. She couldn’t move, couldn’t stop the shaking of her whole body as she lay in post-coital ecstasy. She would tremble as she felt phantom thrusts, or the twitch as shadow fingers brushed her clit.

Yang was in no better state. Her thighs burned, her heart pounded, her head felt heavy. She lay, half atop Blake, trying to regain her senses, but all she was aware of was the other girl. Their final climax had ripped their souls from their bodies, intertwining them, wringing them together so they momentarily forgot their own identity wasn’t the other.

Yang's heart burnt in her chest when she felt a tender hand run through her hair. Pulling back, she looked into tired, yet bright, amber eyes, and at that moment, she wanted to kiss Blake.

_No kissing._

Yang grit her teeth against the urge and dropped her head against Blake’s shoulder again, letting the other girl play with her sweaty locks. For now, at least, she had been satiated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me, Father


End file.
